Cyberbullies/Transcript
Space, somewhere (Episode title appears on a blue asteroid; lasers blast it to bits. An enemy craft flies past before two airplane spacecrafts fire at it with lasers. Cricket is piloting one of them.) Cricket: We're comin' for ya, space scum! (Split to show Remy piloting the other olane.) Remy: Yeah, you...uh...dorks! Cricket: Good one, Remy. (They destroy the enemy.) Cricket: Whoo-hoo! (Three coins are left behind; both planes use tractor beams from the nosecones to suck them up.) Cricket (Text bubble): Great job, Remy! Remy (Text bubble): You too! Should we make our planes high-five? Cricket (Text bubble): Nope! (Pulls back to show a mission control tower with Tilly's voice coming out.) Tilly: Squadron A, what is your status, over? (Shows Tilly inside the tower; she brings up a communication window for Remy.) Remy: We're great! Cricket and I defeated a lot of enem -- ! (Another window appears for Cricket.) Cricket: We got moneyyyyy! Tilly: Excellent. Squadron B, report. (She brings up three more windows for Kiki, Benny and Weezie on the other side.) Kiki: Kiki here. We're officially space millionaires! Benny: Benny here. Does wealth justify the killing? Weezie: Weezie here. And you know how it is. (All pilots laugh.) Cricket: Weezie...my man! Tilly: You're the best. I can't see any more baddies on my radar. Good job, everyo -- (hears beeping) Oh...hold on. (On Tilly's radar, three red enemy sprites are shown approaching them.) Tilly: Three unknown crafts approachin'. Remy: Uh...you don't suppose... Kiki: I hope it's not...! Benny: Ohhhh...no! Weezie: Oh, no. Cricket: Huh? What? Hope it's not who? Tilly: THEY'RE COMIN' FROM BEHIND YOU! (Out of the dust comes three enemy planes with crowns on their roofs.) Lead pilot: (distorted voice) Greetings, idiots! Cricket: (chuckles) They got little hats on their ships! Remy: Oh no, it's them! The meanest, online bullies that ever lived! Lead pilot: That's right! We are the Cyber Knights! Cricket: The Cyber-what-now? Kiki: Just do what they say! We don't stand a chance against these guys! (The leading plane deploys its laser cannons.) Lead pilot: All right, hand over your space coins or get wasted! Kiki: No one do anything stupid. Remy? Just give them the money. Benny: I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Lead pilot: I said, HAND OVER THE SPACE COINS! Remington Manor, Remy's game room (Zooms out to reveal it's a game Cricket, Tilly and Remy are playing.) Cricket: These guys are all whackadoo. Tilly: What are you gonna do, Remy? Remy: Oh, I don't know! I should just do it, right? They're being so confrontational! Should I call my parents? Cricket: Remy! Get a hold of yourself! You've got to stand your ground! Remy: I'm sorry, Cricket, I can't. (turns toward his controller) Cricket: Remy, no! Stop! DON'T DO IT!! (He presses a button which transfers all his money to the Cyber Knights; they laugh.) Space game Lead pilot: Thanks for the coin, chumps! Right pilot: Now beat it! This is our astro turf! Left pilot: Yeah! And try not to cry too much on your way out! (They laugh again.) Benny: (tears in eyes) No pwomises... (Squadron B retreats.) Cricket: Hmm... (flies up to the lead pilot) Know what I think? Y'all are a bunch of bullies! Remy's game room Remy: (gasps) Cricket, what are you doing?! You can't talk to them like thaaaaaaa... (sinks into his beanbag) Agh, beanbag betrayal! Space game Right pilot: What was that? Lead pilot: How DARE you defy us! We are the Cyber Knights, and we demand that you bow down to us! Cricket: I ain't bowin' down to nobody. And I never will. Pffft! (vanishes) Remy's game room (Reveals Cricket turned off the game box.) Cricket: And that is how you deal with punks like them. (sinks into his beanbag) Ah...ahh!! Beanbag betrayal! Green's House, front yard Cricket: Yeah, ya gotta stand up for yourself or people'll walk all over ya. That's a Cricket life tip. Tilly: Also, a block of cheese is a sometimes snack. That's a Tilly life tip. Remy: I had no idea you could just stand up to bullies like that! (a shadow falls on him) Huh? (A drone with a crown comes down from the sky out of nowhere with a camera focusing on the kids, and out of its speaker comes a familiar voice...) Drone voice: (distorted) Oh, hello, Cricket. Cricket: What the heck, a robot bird? Remy: No, it's the Cyber Knights -- in real life! Drone voice: That's right. We're here to give you one more chance to bow down to us! Cricket: See, Remy? This is exactly what I'm talkin' about. (to the drone) I've said it once, and I'll say it again: I'll never bow down to you! Drone voice: (laughs) We have ways of making you comply. For starters, we'll hack your e-mail! Cricket: I don't have an e-mail. Drone voice: Oh. Well...we'll hack your smartphone! (displays hacking code on the camera) Cricket: Don't got a smartphone. Drone voice: Your laptop! Cricket: Don't got a laptop. Drone voice: Your handheld tablet! Cricket: (fake scared tone) Oh no, not my handheld tablet! (chuckles) Just kiddin', don't got one of those, either. Drone voice: I can't believe it. I mean, this guy has no electronics! Cricket: Face it, Cyber Weenies -- (Cuts to his view from the drone camera) Looks like you can't touch ol' Cricket Green. Drone voice: (focuses on Remy) Ah...perhaps we'll have to try...a different strategy. (Remy's phone beeps in his pocket; he takes it out and reveals it's been hacked.) Remy: Peach fuzz, they hacked my phone! Drone voice: Enjoy your trip, Remy. Remy: Huh? T-t-''trip?'' (A van drives up out of nowhere.) Driver: Hello there, I'm from the kid-friendly ride share app, Goober. I'm here for Remy Remington? Remy: Oh no, there's been a mistake! I have to cancel the ride! Driver: Well if you cancel, I'll have to demote you a star. Remy: Not my perfect five-star rating! (gets in the van) Cricket, just do what they ask! Before this gets outta hand! Driver: Okay, off to the airport! Remy: HURRY, CRIIIICKET! Cricket: REMY, NO! Dang you, Cyber Knights! (sees the drone disappeared) Hey, where'd you go? (Kiki is heard screaming.) Tilly: That was Kiki! Allyway Cricket: (runs over and sees Kiki's legs in a trash can) Oh my gosh, what have they done?! (He spills the can, freeing her.) Cricket: Kiki! Did those jerks throw you in the trash? Kiki: No, I put myself in the trash. Cricket: What? What are you talkin' about? Kiki: I was just playing my Bintendo Twist... (holds up a triangular game console) When that drone came and...DELETED ALL MY SAVE DATAAAA! Cricket, Tilly: (gasp) Cricket: That's horrible! Kiki: (in fetal position) I have nothing now...and it's all your fault, Cricket! Why did you have to upset them? WHY, CRICKET? Cricket: Oh, well...don't worry, I'm gonna make things right! Tilly: Cricket, look! (The drone drives through the park gate.) Cricket: They're headed for the park! Let's go! (They leave and Kiki hides in the trash can again.) Big City Park (Weezie is controlling a toy car through an app on his phone.) Benny: Hey Weezie, can I have a turn? Weezie: Yeah. Do life. (He hands him the phone, but to his surprise, he sits on top of the car.) Weezie: Huh. (goes back to controlling) Benny: Wheeeeee! (Weezie's phone suddenly sounds an alarm.) Weezie: Huh? (Several hack windows appear all over the phone.) Benny: Whee! (the car suddenly stops) Whoa. (now it zooms forward on its own) Ahhhhhh!!! Benny, Weezie: AAAAGH! (We hear a crash as Cricket and Tilly arrive.) Cricket, Tilly: Oh, no! (Shows Weezie and Benny flopped down as the car bangs against Weezie's head and the drone flying over them, the voice laughing.) Cricket: Hey! Cut that out! (More laughter; Remy arrives holding a deranged Kiki.) Remy: Cricket, what's going on? I had Vasquez pick me up from the airport, and then I found Kiki laying in the middle of the road! Kiki: No games...no will to live... Remy: You gotta give up, Cricket. Let them win! Drone voice: Will you bow down now, Cricket? Cricket: Never! You only pick on people from behind all those fancy gizmos! Why not do it to my face? Drone voice: Ha! You want to experience pain from our true forms, do you? (From out of the bushes comes three regular but mean kids riding on hoverboards: the middle a bespectacled orange female with pigtails and braces, the left a freckle-faced purple male with a bowl cut, and the right a red male with the same hairdo and goggles.) Orange Cyber Knight: 'Sup, losers? (The red Cyber Knight coughs out a leaf; the kids gasp.) Remy: The Cyber Knights! Cricket: Oh. Kinda thought they'd have like, swords or somethin'. Orange Cyber Knight: Well, here we are, Cricket. Do your worst! Cricket: I speak for all of us when I say that we aren't afraid to stand up to you! (sees everyone left) What the -- ?! Where'd everyone go!?! Tilly: (walks up) Oh. Well, everyone is hidin' and bein' too afraid to stand up to the bullies. (shows everyone hiding; Benny falls out of a tree.) Benny: Ahh! (hits ground) I'm okay! Cricket: Come on, guys, what's the matter with ya? We need to stick together and stand up to these bullies as a team! Kiki: No way! You might not have anything to lose, but they'll keep torturing us for the rest of our lives! Benny: We are slaves to this cycle. Weezie: It ain't easy bein' Weezie. (Concerned chatter from all round.) Benny: It's okay, Weezie. Kiki: Let's go home and change all our passwords. (Kiki, Benny and Weezie sadly walk away.) Cricket: Well, I'm gonna fight for all of us! Even if you guys don't wanna fight for yourselves! (They leave; Cricket looks and sees Remy hasn't left yet.) Cricket: Remy! You've still got my back, right, bud? Remy: Uh...I-I-I'm sorry, Cricket. I don't want anymore trouble. If you just do what they say, they won't bother us anymore. Cricket: But that's why we have to stand up to them! They're bein' super mean for no reason! I'm not gonna let them walk all over us! Remy: I-I-I'm sorry, I don't know what to do anymore! (flees) Cricket: Remy! Remy, wait! (Remy stops) Wait, Remy, wait! Remy, don't go! (he does go) Remyyy!! Oh, come on, Remy! REMYYYY!!! (Remy turns back) Yeah, come on back, Remy! Come on! (Remy leaves) Remy, wait! REMYYYYYY!!! (Remy returns) Remy! (He leaves again) Oh no, Remy! Come on! Remy, wait! REMYYYYYYY!!!...Uhp, he's gone. (flops down) Orange Cyber Knight: Uh...hello?! What happened to standing up to us, huh? Or are you all talk? Cricket: Whaddya say we finish this with a duel? If I win, you leave me and all my friends alone. If I lose, I bow down to you. Orange Cyber Knight: (looks Cricket straight in the face) Deal! But I choose the weapons. Cricket: Squirt guns? Water balloons? Snowballs? 'Cause if it's snowballs, we're gonna have to wait 'til winter. Orange Cyber Knight: Uh...drones, obviously. (backs up to the Cyber Knight drone) Cricket: Dang it, probably should've seen that comin'. Fine! Drones it is! Orange Cyber Knight: So, what are we waitin' for? Red Cyber Knight: Actually, my sunscreen's wearing off. Purple Cyber Knight: Uh...yeah, my mega anime torrent just finished downloading, so... Orange Cyber Knight: Whatever! We'll finish it tomorrow at dawn! See you then...loser! (They laugh and reverse away.) Tilly: (walks up) Cricket, what are you doin'? You don't have a drone! Cricket: I'll think of somethin', Tilly. I just don't get it. I know I'm doin' the right thing, but since, folks are gettin' hurt! It feels like the wrong thing. Tilly: Oh, brother. I wish I could lend a machete to your moral thicket. Cricket: Thanks, Tilly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lonely battle to prepare for. (leaves) Big City Park, next dawn (Time passes; the following day, Cricket arrives with something behind his back, followed by the Cyber Knights controlling their drones.) Orange Cyber Knights: This is gonna be a walk in the park. (They laugh.) Purple Cyber Knight: Get it? Cricket: You brought your drone, and I brought mine! (Reveals he brought a kite, not a drone.) Red Cyber Knight: What the heck is that? Orange Cyber Knight: Ha! You think you can beat us with a kite? Cricket: Let's duel! (launches kite) YAH! (The Cyber Knights send the drones on the way; both yell and charge their weapons. Pulls back to show an elderly couple watching.) Old man: Isn't that nice, sweetie? Kids just playin' around. Cyber Knights: Destroy! (repeatedly) Cricket: (barrel rolls and attacks) Yah! Purple Cyber Knight: Can't dodge our attacks forever! (the kite hits his drone) Whoa! (It collides with the red Cyber Knight's drone, and both crash on the ground.) Purple and red Cyber Knights: Oh, no! Red Cyber Knight: Our beautiful drones! Purple Cyber Knight: Respond, you fool, respond! Cricket: Ha-ha, gotcha! Orange Cyber Knight: Oh, you don't got nothin'! Cricket: (looks up in horror) Oh, cranberries! (the drone slashes through the kite twice, ripping it) Oh no, my kite! Orange Cyber Knight: Face it, you lost! Now, bow down to the Cyber Knights! Cricket: NEVER! Orange Cyber Knight: Then, you leave me with no choice but to destroy -- (a kite hits the drone out of nowhere) Huh? What the?! (as more kites join) What is this?! Cricket: Huh? (Pulls back to reveal his friends and Tilly, each flying their own kite.) Cricket: (gasps) Guys! You're here! Remy: Yeah, Tilly told us what you were planning. Kiki: You were right, Cricket. We don't wanna run away for the rest of our lives. Weezie: It is what it is. Benny: Yeah, what Weezie said. Tilly: Let's end this, brother. Cricket: Yeah! Together! Orange Cyber Knight: Ugh...I don't care how many of you there are! You'll never take down my drone! Never, never, NEVERRRRR!!! (looks up) Huh? (The kites attack the drone.) Orange Cyber Knight: You're taking down my drone! (One kite gets in each of the rotors on the drone, breaking them as the kids cheer.) Remy: Deal the final blow! Cricket: With pleasure! (Cricket's kite flies into position, ready to finish off.) Orange Cyber Knight: Oh, no. Cricket: (attacks) Yah! Yah...AHHHHH!!! (His kite bumps the drone from the top, making it fall and hit the ground unharmed, but then explodes. The old couple is still watching.) Old man: Kids, just bein' kids. Orange Cyber Knight: NOOOOO! Cricket: Hey! Good game! But 'cha lost, so take your drones, and leave us alones! Orange Cyber Knight: (growls) Okay, whatever! (They start to leave; suddenly their hoverboards stop.) Cyber Knights: Huh? Orange Cyber Knight: What is happening? Purple Cyber Knight: Oh man, I think the batteries died! Red Cyber Knights! You mean we gotta walk?! (They get off their boards and struggle to walk home.) Purple Cyber Knight: Oh, man! Cyber Knights: Whoa...whoa...whoa...!!! Cricket: Well, that's just sad. Remy: Hey, thanks for encouraging us to stand up for ourselves. Sorry we almost bailed on you. Cricket: Well, I'm sorry things got so out of hand and all y'all's internets almost died! Also, thanks for comin' to save me. Hey, where'd Benny go? (Benny is heard laughing; he is riding his kite away.) Benny: I've taken' out one bully, time to take down the rest! Cricket: Ha, classic Benny. Category:Episode Transcript Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:C Category:A-Z